Delivery Context Client Interface (DCCI), which is a World Wide Web Consortium (W3C) specification, is a mechanism through which applications can access device data such as delivery context information using, for example, a Document Object Model (DOM)-like interface. As such, DCCI may act as a consumer interface for web applications (consumers) and providers of data to a tree-like interface. Context data, because of the inherent relationships that such data represents, may be represented in a tree structure. The tree structure represents a hierarchical relation between different context properties where each property may form a node in the tree, and DCCI is an example of such a structure. However, other topological structures in addition to the tree-like structure may also be employed for a consumer interface.
Although DCCI may be useful in providing information to applications about device status, DCCI may currently be considered limited by some due to its dependence on DOM. In this regard, current event models deployed by W3C especially for context models (e.g., DCCI) tend to be heavy in terms of processing (such as supporting all event phases for the same purpose) and are dependent on some DOM features that are not needed such as, for example, redundant event phases, support for document events, user interface (UI) events, mutations and others that are not suitable for context models. Furthermore, DOM events may be too complex for usage in some situations and may lack desirable functionality, such as support for bi-directional communication between data providers and data consumers and topology independent event propagation.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide a framework for addressing at least some of the issues discussed above.